


Temporary sleeping arrangements

by laheysmythes



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Denial of Feelings, M/M, Roommates, Sharing a Bed, Slow Burn, they love to fight over petty things and ends up in bickering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 02:55:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12224292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laheysmythes/pseuds/laheysmythes
Summary: “What if I want to sleep on the bed?” Theo retorted back.“You know what? Fine!” Liam said and Theo was starting to smirk triumphantly until he realized Liam had taken off his shoes, undone the covers and got in the bed since he was already in his pajamas. “Suit yourself. You can sleep on the bed if you want, but I am going to be sleeping on it too.”Or alternatively, in which the circumstances (them being too stubborn to back down) force Theo and Liam to share a bed, and it escalates into something else.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was heavily inspired from the question of "where the hell is Theo sleeping now?" and me trying to fix Jeff's mistakes one fic at a time.
> 
> But seriously, this idea wouldn't leave me alone so I had to write it.

Despite the war being over and him being now considered as an ally to the McCall pack, it hadn’t guaranteed Theo a place to live. He was alive, yes, but he was back at sleeping in his truck since he didn’t have a home nor a job for that matter. It ended up being just like before all this Anuk-Ite mess happened.

Except it wasn’t. Theo wasn’t really alone anymore, he hung out with Liam occasionally. The beta had invited him over to his house after the fight in the hospital against the hunters. He had seen Theo’s selfless act of taking Gabe’s pain away, and something had softened inside of him as much as he hated to admit it.

Liam felt that the least he could do was invite Theo over to get some food and maybe some sleep.

So it had started that day, and then it just kept happening more and more, with Liam texting random things at Theo like _“you’re telling me you’ve never played video games before?!”_ and Liam dragging him to his house to play because _clearly_ Liam hadn’t had enough with all the real-life violence and fighting, he had to resort to video games to get hunted and fight others.

Sometimes Theo was exceptionally tired though, most likely because the night before he had been woken up too many times by cops telling him to park somewhere else, or because he still had nightmares sometimes. He’d end up falling asleep in Liam’s couch or sometimes even on Liam’s floor on his room, and Liam would let him, because he really didn’t have it in him to kick Theo out when he knew of his living conditions.

It had become more frequent lately, and Liam thought his parents hadn’t really noticed. Until one night he was confronted by his mom at dinner, his step-father was taking a late-night shift at the hospital.

“So who is that Theo Raeken boy who’s been constantly coming over?” Mrs. Geyer asked him casually, and Liam almost choked on his food.

“Uh, he’s a friend mom,” Liam said without wanting to elaborate much.

“A friend, huh?” Mrs. Geyer had this knowing look on her face like she had her suspicions that they weren’t just _friends._

"Yes mom, a _friend_ ,” Liam mumbled, not looking at his mother in the eye.

“Liam, I just want you to know that you can always tell me anything,” Mrs. Geyer put her fork on the table to show she was ready to listen, wanting for Liam to open up and confess. “It is perfectly fine if you and Theo are dating, but we need to talk about him constantly spending the night-”

Mrs. Geyer was interrupted by Liam, who had choked on a piece of chicken and seemed to not be able to breathe right in that moment. So much for having werewolf skills.

“Mom! Theo and I are NOT dating! What makes you think that?!” Liam spat out pathetically, still trying to recover from choking on his food.

“It’s just- he seems different. It’s different how you treat him than how you treat Mason, or Corey, or any of your other friends,” at this comment, Liam blushed, because he kinda knew what she was talking about, but at the same time he thought he was being subtle.

So what if he was kinda nervous around Theo? It wasn’t out of fear, it was… something he couldn’t explain. He wasn’t trying to impress him either, _oh no,_ he could care less. But the thing with Theo is that every time they talked it was something new. He never knew what to expect exactly when he was with him, it was nerve-wrecking.

“Look, the reason why Theo has been staying over is because… he’s homeless,” Liam mumbled the last part, but his mom heard it anyway.

“Liam! Why didn’t you say this sooner? We could’ve offered him a place to stay here!” Mrs. Geyer scolded Liam, the tone in her voice sounded like she was concerned and a little bit mad.

“See, this is why I didn’t tell you! You were going to make a big deal out of it and you’d end up adopting him or something! It’s not like he’s living on the street, he’s sleeping on his truck-” Liam got cut off by his mom gasping, getting more preoccupied every time Liam got out more details.

“On his truck? My God, Liam! You know how dangerous Beacon Hills is and you let him sleep on his truck? Someone could try and rob his truck and they could stab him while he’s sleeping!” Mrs. Geyer seemed more alarmed with each time passing.

 _Yeah, right, like he wouldn’t stab first whoever dared to try and steal his truck,_ Liam thought and rolled his eyes.

“And you knew this entire time and didn’t do anything about it?” Mrs. Geyer said.

“I let him crash on the floor of my room sometimes,” Liam shrugged and it earned him a glare from his mom.

Liam kept eating his food, unsure of what would happen next. The last thing he needed was for Theo to be his permanent roommate.

\---

...And the last thing he needed was the first thing he got. Next time Theo came over to his house, Mrs. Geyer stopped both of them before they could go upstairs to play in Liam’s room.

“Theo, I just wanted to say that my son here told me about your, erm, living arrangements,” Mrs. Geyer started saying and it threw Theo off track. He wasn’t expecting Liam to say anything. “And just so you know, you can come and stay here with us indefinitely.”

Theo was speechless. He had been offered a place to stay with such kindness, it felt weird. People being _this_ nice to him felt weird, because he knew what he had done and he knew he didn’t fully deserve this kindness. But he’d be lying if he denied that he really, _really_ wanted a home to live in.

Liam, however, was currently standing next to Theo, a hand over his face trying to repress a groan and trying to hide from the embarrassing moments his mom put him through sometimes. Theo glanced at him, kinda unsure to take on Mrs. Geyer’s offer, but Liam wouldn’t look at him, he just shrugged in a _‘it’s your decision, dude’_ kind of way.

So if it was his decision to make, then he’ll take it.

After a couple more minutes of Theo being overly nice to Mrs. Geyer for giving him a place to stay, and Mrs. Geyer acting like Theo had been her long lost _and only_ son, Liam wished that this was a bad dream he would wake up from. But it wasn’t, and it kept progressing onto his worst nightmare.

“So we don’t really have a spare room, but you can stay with Liam,” Mrs. Geyer pointed out and Liam shot her a look, to which she ignored. “We are going to get you a proper bed for you to sleep in, but it might take a couple of days.”

“Well, he can sleep on the couch until the bed arrives-” Liam started but was cut off by Mrs. Geyer shushing him.

“Liam, look at him, he looks so tired,” Mrs. Geyer pointed at Theo’s face. Sure, his eyes looked tired judging by the dark circles under them, but he didn’t look _that_ bad. “Why don’t you let him take your bed so he can get a good night’s rest?”

Liam couldn’t believe he was hearing this. It’s like he didn’t have a say in the matter. He felt betrayed by his own mother because wow, she really went and picked someone else’s well being- Theo’s, nonetheless - over his?

He looked dumbfounded as he stared back at Theo, who had an unreadable look on his face, Liam wasn’t sure if he was getting ready to mock him or he simply didn’t have anything to say about it. Could be both.

Oh, but he would stop calling himself Liam Dunbar if he let Theo win and take the bed. Sure, his mom had said ‘ _give Theo the bed’,_ but was she _really_ going to be there to make sure he did? Was Theo _really_ going to rat out on Liam not giving him the bed? He didn’t think so.

Stubbornly, he crossed his arms once it was just Theo and him in the room.

“So, I take it you’re not giving up the bed,” Theo started after he took the silence and glaring as a sign that Liam wasn’t going to start the conversation.

“Nope, no way in hell I would,” Liam said and stood hovering over the left side of the bed. Theo followed and stood next to the right side of the bed.

Theo smirked. Two could play at this game. “Your mom kinda said you’d have to give me the bed, though.”

“But is she here to make sure? I don’t think so!” Liam yelled between whispers, not wanting to wake his mom up. “You have more than enough space to sleep on the floor.”

“Well if there’s enough space you can sleep peacefully on the hard, cold floor,” Theo smirked.

They kept going at it, each one of them finding more petty reasons to argue about who deserves the bed and why. It was nearing midnight, they both seemed tired but they were still arguing.

“It’s just a bed, Liam,” Theo tiredly said.

“This is _my_ bed,” Liam said after a while, clearly he had run out of reasons ~~excuses~~ to get the bed.

“What if I want to sleep on the bed?” Theo retorted back.

Liam got fed up at that point, his resolve cracking with his need for sleep.

“You know what? Fine!” Liam said and Theo was starting to smirk triumphantly until he realized Liam had taken off his shoes, undone the covers and got in the bed since he was already in his pajamas. “Suit yourself. You can sleep on the bed if you want, but I am going to be sleeping on it too.”

Theo stared down at him for a moment, biting his lip, weighing his options. He could take the floor and just use a lot of covers to make himself more comfortable. He could go and sleep on the couch, which was a better upgrade than the back of his truck to be quite honest. He could do any of those options and still get a better night’s sleep than past nights.

 _But_ two can play at this game, and if Liam wanted to continue being a stubborn little shit, he would too.

So he took off his shoes. Followed by his hoodie. Followed by his jeans.

“Fine. Move over,” Theo said getting on the right side of the bed, nudging Liam so he would give him half of the bed. Liam looked infuriatingly at him, like he couldn’t believe Theo had the nerve to actually do that.

So this was really happening, they really were going to share a bed and try to sleep without killing each other. He couldn’t believe this was his life now.

Liam rolled onto his right side, giving his back to Theo. The chimera sighed at the soft feel of the bed, looking to the ceiling and focusing on the shadows that were coming from the window. It all felt so relaxing, and peaceful… except for the little ball of rage that was lying stiffly on the left side of the bed. Theo could feel that Liam wasn’t asleep yet, probably too bitter over having to share his room with him because his mom said so.

“You ever gonna try to sleep or are you just going to lie there contemplating humankind’s existence?” Theo mockingly said out loud, and Liam moved a little bit.

“Shut up, I’m trying to sleep,” Liam replied.

“Okay, good.”

“Good.”

There was a moment of silence in which neither of them knew what to say. Theo looked over to see Liam, who had relaxed just a bit since they first started talking.

“Night, _sweetheart_ ,” Theo mockingly said, _laughing,_ because yes he had been _that_ person and used a pet name just to annoy someone else.

“Oh my God, don’t call me that!” Liam snatched the covers all to himself and curled up on them, leaving Theo laughing at his reaction but without a blanket to cover himself with.

An hour passed and Liam had finally managed to fall asleep. But that couldn’t be said for Theo. It felt like his body wouldn’t reset, feeling like all of a sudden he was hyper aware of where he was. Also it didn’t help that Liam snored, _loudly._

Out of all the people to share a bed, Liam was possibly one of the worst people to do it with. He snored, he hogged all the blankets, he constantly rolled around the bed like he had the goddamn full-size mattress to himself. At some point Theo had gotten accidentally smacked in the face with Liam’s arm as he was trying to close his eyes and get some sleep.

Suddenly sleeping in his truck seemed more safe and pleasant than sleeping in the same bed as Liam.

Three a.m. came by and he still hadn’t managed to sleep. He literally was in the same position as he had been when he got on the bed, lying on his back and staring at the ceiling. He felt Liam move again, and he swore if Liam “accidentally” punched him with his arm he was gonna-

He didn’t get to finish his thought when he felt an arm wrap around his chest, and a body mere inches away from his.

Aside from snoring, Liam was also a heavy sleeper. It seemed he wasn’t aware of what he was doing, he just rolled around and his brain didn’t possibly register that _‘Oh yes, I am sharing a bed with none other than my frenemy Theo, but here, let me just use him as a pillow instead, no big deal’._ Theo sighed in defeat.

It was weird, but it felt somewhat… nice. Theo wasn’t really used to this kind of human contact. He was still new to social interactions, having a lot to make up for lost time when he was in the sewers locked up with the Dread Doctors. So feeling Liam’s warmth being radiated onto his body, especially when he didn’t have any blankets and was starting to get cold, felt nice. He could get used to this.

He was pretty sure Liam would kick him right out of his house if he found out this happened though.

He wanted a nice place to live in for once, so Theo sighed once again, and began lifting Liam’s arm off of his chest. He tried to do it carefully as to not wake him up, but indeed he didn’t wake up at all. Apparently it didn’t work out as well as he planned because within five minutes Liam was back at it again using him as a pillow, this time he also put one of his legs on top of him.

Somewhere along the line, Liam’s snores got lower, and despite the uncomfortable sleeping position they were in, it was as calm as it was going to get for Theo to sleep. So he tried, and after a while he fell asleep.

One could argue that Theo only managed to sleep four hours that day at most, but those four hours could be classified as one of the best night’s sleep he had gotten in months. Sure, it had been a struggle to fall asleep, but once he had, he had been peaceful, no nightmares popped up, no actual sign of discomfort.

Until he was rudely woken up by a yell piercing through his ear, one of the worst ways to wake up somebody. Startled, Theo fell to the floor because he had been so close to the edge of his side of the bed. Apparently, what had woken him up was Liam, screaming.

“The hell is wrong with you?” Theo exclaimed, holding onto his ear like it was gonna fix the loud ringing he still had in it.

“S-sorry,” Liam stuttered, not wanting to say much, but he looked as red as a tomato. Theo looked knowingly at him, realization dawning on him that Liam had probably woken up to the sight of him using Theo as a pillow. He would’ve paid top money to see his exact face when it happened.

“What’s wrong, what happened?” Mrs. Geyer abruptly opened the door, clearly she had been woken up by Liam’s scream too.

“Nothing mom, there was a spider,” Liam said scratching at his neck, looking thoughtfully at the floor as if he was staring at the non-existent spider.

“It was taken care of, nothing to worry about Mrs. Geyer,” Theo replied nicely enough to ease off her nerves, so she wouldn’t start asking more questions that Liam probably didn’t want to answer.

“Okay, well, since you two are up, start getting ready to go to school,” Mrs. Geyer said, closing the door as she left the room.

“Did you yell because you were still sprawled all over me, using me as a pillow?” Theo said dryly after he made sure Mrs. Geyer was out of hearing range, and Liam never had turned to look at him so fast than in that moment.

“How did you know?” Liam embarrassingly admitted to it.

“Because you didn’t let me sleep, you moron,” Theo rolled his eyes and lied down on the bed again, this time grabbing the covers for himself.

“Why didn’t you move me out of the way?” Liam asked, his voice getting a bit higher.

“Believe me, I tried. I contemplated knocking you out and dumping you on the floor too. But after a while I just gave up, I got tired,” Theo replied.

“So you’re just… okay with the fact that we were _cuddling?_ ” Liam groaned and covered his face with his hands.

“You were the one who insisted we shared a bed because you were too stubborn to sleep on the floor, what was I supposed to do?” Theo bit back.

“It’s _my_ bed,” Liam said back.

“Believe me, I was made aware,” Theo glared at him, and Liam defeatedly went to look for clothes to take a shower.

Liam couldn’t believe the nerve Theo had. He had just _let_ Liam practically hug him while he slept, he had allowed him to rest his arm over his well-defined chest, and wow, if Theo didn’t have a really well-defined body, even with his long-sleeved shirt- and _what the fuck am I doing thinking about this?!_

Liam mentally scolded himself as he remembered Theo was still on his bed, wearing a shirt and boxers, with no intention of getting up. He took a shirt and a pair of jeans that were too large to fit him but would sure fit Theo and he threw them in his direction.

“Get up and take a shower, we need to go to school,” Liam ignored the confused look Theo shot him.

“You know I don’t have school,” Theo said.

“Well too bad, you’re gonna have to find something to do during those hours because I can’t just explain to my mom why a homeless kid somewhat my age that’s now living at my house has also dropped out of school,” Liam made the mistake to look at Theo, who somehow looked really good despite having just woken up.

They stared at each other for a while, Theo smirking while Liam looked away and sighed in defeat. He wasn’t sure if the reason why he couldn’t breathe properly was because Theo had gotten on his nerves and made him angry, or because he couldn’t get the mental image of how he woke up this morning.

“You know, some people say cuddling makes them less grumpy in the mornings, you sure you don’t wanna use me as your personal pillow for another five minutes so you can get less angry?” Theo mocked him as he grabbed the clothes and made his way to the bathroom.

“I swear to God, if you bring it up again I’ll throw you out the window,” Liam replied back, and even though he was angry he really didn’t mean it.

“Well, it’s a good thing I’m an atheist then,” Theo smirked and closed the bathroom door, leaving an even more angry and ~~sexually~~ frustrated Liam sitting on his bed, contemplating just how the hell is he going to get through the next couple of days.


	2. Chapter 2

It took four days in total for Liam’s parents to get Theo a proper bed.

Second night, Liam had slept on the floor, too afraid the incident was going to repeat itself. Theo hadn’t really mind having the bed to himself. In fact, it was the best sleep he had gotten in his entire life.

On the third night, Liam’s body was too tense to keep sleeping on the floor, even with his werewolf healing. So, he ended up sharing the bed with Theo again.

Theo didn’t mind him, he turned his back to Liam and within a couple of minutes he was asleep. Liam, however, was not. He just lay there, rigid as a stone, feeling like if he fell asleep his body would betray him and would end up on top of Theo somehow.

He tried. He really tried to not fall asleep, but there’s a point where his body was just too tired to stay awake.

That day, Theo woke up to two arms wrapped up around his torso, holding him stubbornly and strongly, and he couldn’t possibly break out of the grip Liam had on him. Height difference be damned, Liam had somehow managed to cuddle Theo (because this time there wasn’t really another word that didn’t sound less cringey to use) and stay asleep comfortably.

Theo wondered how in the hell he didn’t wake up during the night while all of this was happening. He tried to pretend to be asleep, and was waiting for Liam’s screech he was 99% sure was to come when he woke up and realized what he had done, and surely it did happen half an hour later.

His mom burst into the room once again, asking what happened, and Liam lied yet again that a spider had been crawling up in his arm when he woke up. Mrs. Geyer said they’d make sure to have the bed by tomorrow, and exited the room.

Theo stared at Liam for a while, a smirk breaking into his face slowly, and Liam threw a pillow at him.

“Again? _Really?_ ” Theo’s smirk turned into a genuine laugh, and Liam just grabbed his towel and headed for the bathroom.

“I _don’t_ want to talk about it,” Liam said through gritted teeth and slammed his bathroom door.

\---

Fourth night came around, and when Theo got out of the bathroom after brushing his teeth, he found Liam lying on the left side of the bed, hugging a pillow like if he let go of it he would die. Theo laughed as he lied down in the bed.

“Now you’re cuddling pillows?”

“Better the pillow than you,” Liam bit back, not bothering turning around.

“You end up cuddling people in your sleep, so what? It’s not a big deal and it’s definitely not your worst sleeping trait,” Theo said and rolled his eyes. Liam put the pillow back in the bed as he turned around to face the chimera.

“What do you mean ‘not my worst sleeping trait’?” Liam asked, narrowing his eyes.

“Well, you snore like if you had a broken nose,” Theo started.

“Keep talking and you’re gonna be the one snoring with a broken nose,” Liam warned and Theo chuckled.

They stayed in silence for a while, both of them were lying on their backs now, staring at the ceiling. Theo was trying to sleep, but Liam was lost in his thoughts. He wanted to find an explanation as to why he was acting like this.

“Look, I don’t really know why I end up doing… _that_ whenever I’m asleep. I really hadn’t shared a bed before, the last time was with Hayden but that was under different circumstances-” Liam started saying but was cut off by Theo.

“So you’re saying that I’m Hayden in this scenario?” Theo was amused but he could see Liam’s face was as red as a tomato, even through the darkness of the room.

“NO! God, no, what-what even makes you think that?!” Liam babbled, trying to get the idea out of his mind.

“She was definitely taller than you, though,” Theo said and Liam punched him in the arm.

“Why are you such an asshole sometimes?” Liam closed his eyes and sighed.

That night Liam didn’t end up doing anything more than just waking up next to Theo. Apparently after he fell asleep, he rolled into his right side and ended up exactly next to Theo, but other than that nothing else. That morning he didn’t wake up screaming for both their sakes.

\---

After Theo’s bed had been properly installed in Liam’s room, both beds were in separate corners from one another, neither of them could really sleep properly for the next couple of days.

Theo was having nightmares again, and he woke up shivering, staring at the empty wall on his side of the room. He guessed the reason the nightmares had been gone before was because he had company, and that had reassured him in a way. Even if that company was threatening to kill him or punch him half of the time.

He turned around to see Liam who was lying in bed, awake and staring at the ceiling. He felt as if someone was watching him, so he turned his head towards Theo’s side and locked eyes with the chimera.

“Can’t sleep?” Liam said softly.

“Nah, nightmares. You?” Theo replied.

“Nope, can’t sleep either,” Liam sighed. They both stayed in silence, and Liam wanted to suggest that _maybe_ this night they could share a bed again so Theo wouldn’t have nightmares, but he mentally slapped himself.

 _What are we, nine?! And why the hell should I even care…_ Liam thought but his thoughts wandered off. Maybe he did care, despite his urges to constantly get rid of Theo, or the fact that he was the most annoying person he had ever met in his entire life - and that’s saying something since Liam had been friends with Brett.

“Do you…” Liam started talking before he could stop himself. He scrunched up his face, the words were too hard to say out loud.

“Do I what?” Theo said.

“I don’t know…” Liam couldn’t say the words. Why was everything so hard with him?

“Well, I regret to inform you that werewolves can’t read minds just yet, so you better spit it out,” Theo got impatient.

“Fine! I was gonna say that maybe we could go back to our previous… uh, sleeping arrangement, but now I do-”

“You wanna sleep together?” Theo blurted out.

“Not in _that_ sense, I meant sharing a bed,” Liam said, face red once again.

“Are you going to choke me in my sleep?” Theo asked.

“No, or at least I’ll try not to,” Liam eased a bit at the stupid sarcastic remark.

“You seem to not have a problem with sharing a bed with someone you consider an enemy,” Theo said, grabbing his pillow and making his way over to Liam’s bed.

“Shut up, you very damn well know you stopped being the enemy months ago,” Liam said, he still couldn’t believe Theo thought that.

“So what does that make us?” Theo curiously asked. Liam thought for a minute, trying to find a decent answer.

“Uh, bedmates?” Liam didn’t know what to say. Yes, a part of him considered Theo as a friend. A really weird friend he felt the urge to punch in the face half the time, and the other half was nervous around for some unknown reason.

“Bedmates? Really? That’s the best you could come up with?” Theo deadpanned, and Liam just shrugged.

“I don’t know? Friends who sleep in the same bed?” Liam said.

“That’s making it sound like we’re friends with benefits, only without the sex, and also adding the fact that I get the air knocked out in my sleep from the strong grip you have on me,” Theo rolled his eyes and Liam blushed even harder.

“It can be called platonically cuddling, you dick,” Liam insulted him and rolled on his side of the bed. Theo chuckled, then tried to fall asleep anyway.

\---

As it was to be expected, once again they woke up and Liam had his face buried in Theo’s chest, and he was holding onto the front of Theo’s long-sleeve sweatshirt like if he let go of it Theo was going to disappear.

Over time it started to feel less platonic, but who was Theo to categorize what was platonic and what was not when he hadn’t had any kind of relationship or friendship before? He only knew it felt nice, and he let it slide, teasing Liam to the minimum as each day passed.

And they continued to live in the same room, on and off sharing a bed. Whenever Theo got a nightmare, he would just move Liam to his side and he would crawl under the covers, and they’d wake up with Liam holding Theo somehow.

One rare occasion Liam had an awful nightmare, and he woke up freaking out big time. Theo thankfully was a light sleeper, so he woke up almost immediately.

“Whatever that was, it was a nightmare Liam, it isn’t real,” Theo tried to tell him but the boy was still freaking out, and if he got louder, he was going to wake up his parents.

Theo, unsure on how to deal with the situation, because he didn’t even know how to deal with his own nightmares, did the first thing that came to mind that he was sure would shut Liam up: he put his arms around Liam, this time he was the one holding him.

“W-what are you doing?” Liam said between sobs.

“You need to shut up before you wake up your parents,” he replied, still with his strong arms wrapped around Liam’s chest, holding his arms down too in the process.

Liam was as still as a statue, but at least he had snapped out of his nightmare. It felt weird that the roles had been reversed, because he never _ever_ thought Theo would do this in his right mind.

“Now I get your ‘feeling like I’m being strangled in my sleep’ point,” Liam said as he tried to ease into the position he was in.

“Shut up and go to sleep, this was a one time thing,” Theo mumbled, and his breath was hot in Liam’s ear. It was so close in proximity and Liam was suddenly so aware of everything, it was way different than when he ‘accidentally’ ended up cuddling Theo.

\---

So maybe yes, that cursed day when he had his nightmare had helped him in a way realize that he might have feelings, non-platonic feelings for Theo. Maybe a part of him always knew for a while.

Maybe that’s why his unconscious would always end up with Theo when they shared a bed.

Maybe there was a possibility Theo was in the same boat as Liam was, only he didn’t know what name to put on his own feelings because he hadn’t grown up with caring people.

This all had started because Liam had been too stubborn to give up his goddamn bed in the first place. He was the same level of stubborn as he had been back then as to say anything about it though, constantly making dumbass excuses to get Theo to come back and share the bed with him. It got to the point where before Liam even opened his mouth to say something, Theo would be making his way to Liam’s bed, with his pillow in hand.

And so they continued, and it took them months, but one day Liam finally snapped and told Theo how he was feeling, only to be met with a “well, I never thought you’d say it out loud.”

“What do you mean?” Liam asked, still scared because he had basically blurted out that he _might_ have liked _l iked_   Theo for a while now, and that could make everything really awkward, since they’re living in the same room and had been sleeping in the same bed. But in Liam’s defense, Theo had managed to get on his nerves today more than ever to the point that he just said _“Honest to God, I can’t believe I like you.”_

“I mean the way your heart manages to speed up when you’re awake and you realize I’m near you, or how you were making the dumbest excuses to get to share the bed with me, or the fact that I’m no longer allowed to sleep without a shirt on during summer even if it’s too hot outside,” Theo pointed out, and Liam wanted to die of embarrassment. He truly felt called out.

“Well guess who’s not gonna be sleeping on this bed, asshole,” Liam glared at him as he pulled up the covers to cover his face. Theo rolled his eyes.

“Doesn’t matter, I still have my own bed,” Theo shrugged and made his way to his bed. It had been quite a long time since he had slept in it, it still felt brand new.

“Good for you!” Liam said back.

“Good.”

“Fine!”

“Fine, then.”

“Would you shut up?”

“Make me, Liam.”

Liam would be lying if he said it didn’t fire up something inside of him. The oldest trick in the book for when people were trying to get someone else to kiss them, and Theo had the _nerve_ to pull that.

“Did you really just said that?” Liam pulled away the covers abruptly and sat on the bed to stare at Theo.

“So what if I did?” Theo challenged back. Goddamn it, everything was always a challenge with him.

“You’re the most infuriating person I have known in my entire life, how did Satan even put up with you when you were in hell?” Liam bit back.

“Am I infuriating because I was telling the truth?” Theo said, a bit annoyed by the hell comment.

“You know what, I take back what I said,” Liam crossed his arms and glared at Theo.

“Guess what, you can’t take it back,” Theo replied, getting up from his bed.

“Just did,” Liam stubbornly said.

“No, you can’t. See, I might like you too Liam,” Theo blurted out and it stunned Liam into silence. “There, now you can’t take it back _and also_ that is how you make someone shut up.”

Theo was turning around to go back to his bed, a smirk plastered in his face as a sign of how he clearly won that bickering round, when Liam got up from his bed and grabbed him by the arm, making him face Liam.

“No, asshole, _this_ is how you make someone shut up,” Liam said as he grabbed Theo’s shirt and yanked him down for a kiss. The kiss was messy, with more strength than required, but it was just like them in a way. Theo took a few seconds to kiss him back because he had been caught off-guard, and frankly, he didn’t really have much experience with it.

Unknown on what to do with his hands, he put one hand on Liam’s lower back instinctively, and the other on Liam’s chest, as if getting ready for when he would need to push him away to breathe. But that moment didn’t come, since later on Liam would be the one pushing him down on his bed, climbing on top of him and straddling his legs.

Despite his good looks, Theo was a mess at this. It was going to take him a while to get the hang of kissing, but nothing that a trial and error wouldn’t fix. After a few accidental bites on the lips, a couple of awkward fumbling with their shirts as they tried to take them off, and Liam hitting his head against the wall accidentally because the location of the bed was so goddamn unfortunate, they decided to give up and lie there, both shirtless and panting for air.

“Well, that was something,” Theo deadpanned, still a bit out of breath. He silently thanked he had werewolf powers or else he’d probably have ended up with an asthma attack of some sort and it would’ve been much more awkward then.

“Shut up, it’s 1am and we’re both tired,” Liam groaned, a hand was still placed on the back of his head because it still hurt a bit.

“Can we _please_ sleep now?” Theo said tiredly.

“Yes, but not in here,” Liam said as he got up and started making his way to his own bed, Theo following behind.

“What’s wrong with mine?” Theo asked just for the sake of arguing.

“I almost got a concussion back then with the wall, thank you very much,” Liam glared at the spot where his injury had taken place as if it had been personally out to get him.

“It’s just a bed, Liam,” Theo said. Who would’ve thought he’d be saying those same words he had once said a long time ago when he had tried to trick Liam into sleeping on the floor, but now in a completely different situation.

So that day they went to sleep together like always, but this time when Liam went to put his arm around Theo’s chest, lying his head on top of it, Theo put a hand around Liam’s back, holding him closer to his body. It felt a little bit different than before, but they were both more relaxed. It still felt nice, it still felt at home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, the last part. I really got so carried away I don't even know why, but I couldn't find the right part to end the fic until they confessed their feelings, but for that it took months in their timeline (hence why the slowburn tag) because they're both too stubborn. I hope I didn't make the fic too OOC, here's to hoping.
> 
> Also, the decision to make Theo not good at all with kissing was because I doubt that he had practice at it (compared to Liam), except for like Tracy, but those were dark times. It also makes it more fun to write because there's a million possibilities of how it could go and personally I find it more entertaining haha.
> 
> Anyways enough talking, I do have another fic in the works (for the ones that read Absence makes the heart grow fonder y'all know what I'm talking about) but I haven't had much chance to work on it because of school, but it's there, I'm working on it.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and commenting! Until next time,
> 
> -Alejandra


End file.
